Karaoke With The Gods
by Angel-of-Red
Summary: When Aphrodite and Apollo decide to work together what happens? Karaoke, that's what. And when the Romans visit that just adds to the commotion. It's not something you see every day but hey what could go wrong?
1. Prolouge

Karaoke with the Gods

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was currently sitting in the Big House with all of the other camp counsellors, wondering what Chiron had to say. I was currently squashed between my girlfriend Annabeth and my cousin Thalia. Nico, my other cousin sat next to Thalia. At that moment Chiron trotted in. Yes, I said trotted. Chiron is a centaur. He held up his hands and the room became silent. "Children, the Romans are coming for a visit tonight-" Chiron never got to finish his sentence because, at that moment, the room erupted into cheers. "And in celebration, of this event, we will be having a karaoke night!"

The place became so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Really Chiron, a karaoke night?" I asked. "Yes, Percy, a karaoke night, direct orders from Aphrodite and Apollo themselves," he said. Hmm, Apollo and Aphrodite working together, that's not something you see every day. Then again, most people don't even know they exist. "Alright, I'm fine with it so long as the others are," I replied. "I'm fine with it, "said Annabeth. "Since Kelp Head and Annie agree I don't mind having a karaoke night." That was Thalia. "Eh, count me in." And there's Nico.

Slowly, all the other camp counsellors began warming up to the idea. I was still a bit suspicious but hey, what could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ANNABETH! Tell the nice readers that I own you.**

**Annabeth: Actually she doesn't. We belong to Uncle Rick.**

**Me: Uh... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

The Hephaestus campers had fished a karaoke machine out of the Big House and were setting it up in the Amphitheatre. I thought about heading over to the arena, but just then a large black shadow appeared over me. I grinned up at the Argo 2 as Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus lowered a rope ladder and my friends from Camp Jupiter climbed down. First came Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano Daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war. Then came Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter (Roman version of Zeus). Following him was Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto (Roman version of Hades). Right after her came Frank Zhang, Son of Mars (Roman version of Ares).

Greetings, hugs and fist-bumps were exchanged. Just then the conch shell blew. "All right," I said as we made our way to the Amphitheatre, "Let's get this party started." As we neared the Amphitheatre, however, there seemed to be a commotion. We arrived to see the campers bowing so low I could have sworn by the Fates themselves their foreheads were touching the floor. Immediately upon seeing the figures in front of me, I bowed and the Romans followed my example. Why? Because all twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia were standing right in front of me. "Rise," commanded a deep and authorative voice. I got up off of my knees and asked "No offense Lord Zeus, but why are you guys here and why are you teenagers?"

The only response was "Blame Aphrodite and Apollo." Just then Hazel spoke up. "Um, no disrespect intended but may I ask why we are to blame Lady Ven- Aphrodite and Lord Apollo?" Here Apollo spoke "Well, when Aphrodite and I decided to plan this little event, we needed some way to inform the other Olympians and Hades about it." "And that way was to ask Hestia to tell them about it," continued Aphrodite, "Naturally they refused. So I threatened to turn them all hot pink from the roots of their hair to the soles of their feet. When that didn't work I sort of, maybe, kind of went out of control and begged Hestia to reduce their ages or in some cases increase their ages." Some kid from in the crowd asked "Well, why didn't you just change yourselves back?" Artemis glared at said kid. "Well, I am sure you all know when a god or goddess does something ungodly they end up getting form locked." After receiving several nods from the crowd, Ares continued. "Well," said the god of war, "After _this _happened, every Olympian wanted revenge, but it couldn't' be anything extreme." Then Hera spoke up "So, that was when we decided to duct tape them to the ceilings of their respective palaces. Unfortunately, that is considered _immature_ and_ childish _and most definitely not **godly**." "And after that," said Demeter, "We almost ended up crushing each other when those idiots teleported us here. And apparently the only way for us to change back is for us to participate in this _ridiculous_ karaoke night." she sighed.

"By participate do you mean just be here or actually take part?" asked Frank "Unfortunately, that means take part." Just then Chiron stepped forward. "Seeing as we have yet to begin, I now declare the karaoke night open!" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

**I am so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't really have time for the story because school is really hard on me. R & R!**

**A-o-R out! PEACE!**


End file.
